A friend like you
by Mega07ghost
Summary: What happens if you lose someone really important...
1. Chapter 1

And a new story about Frau and Castor. This time: slight AU

A tip: you should listen to some sad music if you want to feel the whole emotion.

Screams. Blood. Tears.

It was the war between the first and the 7th District. A war, about the eye of Mikhail.

Bombs exploded everywhere. Many people died.

Frau and Labrador ran to the exit together with Teito.

Suddenly they heard a loud sound from the libary.

Frau stopped running and turned around.

'Damn it!', he cursed and ran away.

'Frau! Where are you going?! It's dangerous!', Teito yelled.

'To the libary! Castor is still in there!'

'Wait!'

But Frau was already away. He ran to the libary as fast as he could.

'Castor! Castor, where are you?!'

No answer.

Frau ran deeper into the room 'til he found his friend, buried under a huge, broken book shelve.

'Castor! Wait, I'll help you!'

Frau took away the pieces of the book shelve and threw them away.

The look of his friend was not good.

It seemed like he had stepped on a grenade. Everywhere was blood. From his legs was nothing left.

'C...Castor.'

Frau kneeled down to his friend. This one opened his eyes.

'F...rau? What...happend?', he asked with a dying voice.

'N...nothing. Everything's allright.'

'I...can't...feel my legs...'

Frau began to cry.

'What's wrong?', Castor asked and whiped away Frau's tears. Then he tried to look at his legs.

'N...no, Castor. Wait! Don't look!'

But Castor already saw it.

'W...whe...where? Where are they?! Where are my legs?!', he asked in panic.

'Shh.' Frau took Castor in his arms, to calm him down. Then he laid him down again.

Castor looked up high. He raised his hand.

'O...kaa-san?'

'N...no Castor! Don't go there! Please!'

'B...but she's calling for me.'

Castor's hand fell. Frau's eyes widened in shock. Tears filled them and started to flow.

'N...no! Wake up, Castor! Please!'

Bombs exploded again and the walls of the libary started to crumble. Frau still sat on the ground when Teito came.

'Frau! Come on! We need to get out of here!'

Teito took Frau's hand and ran away with him.

Outside the church Labrador waited and when he saw Teito and Frau, he was so relieved that he hugged them and cried. Frau still stared into the nothing.

'I...couldn't ...save him.', he stuttered.

Teito and Labrador looked at him.

'F...rau. I'm...I'm so sorry.', Teito said and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

'N...no. I can still save him.', Frau meant and wanted to run back into the church building. But Teito held him back.

'Frau...'

Frau tried to free himself, but Teito suddenly hugged him.

'Frau. Castor-san is...dead.'

Frau's eyes widened.

'No...that...can't be. He promised me to stay by my side.'

Are there any advices or wishes how it should continue... Flashbacks or so ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback one:

Frau's: A funny day in amusement parc

Frau's POV:

It was a boring lesson again. The old man told us about the beginning of the world and how god built it. I wasn't interest until the topic suddenly changed.

'I have a favor to ask. We need two people who bring important informations to a bishop who travels. Right now he's in an amusement parc.'

Of course I lifted my hand.

'We! Castor and me! We want to do it.'

Castor looked at me and tried to pull my hand down.

'Stop that Frau. I don't want to...'

'Frau and Castor. Okay. You will go there. I'll give you the papers with the informations tomorrow.'

I grinned at Castor. This one tried to convince Bastien.

'But Bastien-sama, I still need to learn and...'

I interrupted him.

'No, no... We'll go and Castor will learn later.'

I took Castor and pulled him out of the room.

'I beg you Castor. Please come with me to this parc. Just one funny day and I'm happy. I'll swear I'm not going to annoy you again, when we go there.'

Castor sighed annoyed.

'Okay.'

'Thank you. Thank you so much.'

On the next morning Castor and I took the papers and went to the bus stop.

It doesn't took long and the bus to the amusement parc came.

Castor didn't look very happy. The whole time he looked out of the window. It made me sad to see him like that, so I tried to cheer him up. I started to tickle him. He couldn't help but laugh.

'S...stop that...Frau...'

'No, I won't. You should be happy.'

'O...okay. I'll be happy. Just stop.'

After a time we arrived at the amusement parc. It didn't even take 30 minutes and we found the bishop.

'So, you two are Frau and Castor?', he asked with a gentle smile. We nodded.

'Here are you papers, Sir.', Castor said and have the informations to the bishop.

'Thank you so much.'

We talked a time with the bishop, but then he had to go on. We said goodbye to him and he went away.

'And? Where do we go now?', I asked.

Castor turned to me.

'What? Back to the church, of course.'

'Ehh? B...but there are so many rollercoasters I wanted to go in. Come on. There are less than hundret people here, so it wouldn't take long to wait.'

'Frau... I hate rollercoasters. You should know that.'

'Please... Just...let me think about it... just one or two of the huge rollercoasters.'

'O...okay. But just one or two.'

I was so happy, took Castor's hand and we ran to the first huge rollercoaster. There were two loopings in it.

It took 3 minutes and we started.

Castor looked somehow afraid and his skin was white as snow.

We drove up and then the loopings started. I laughed so much.

It felt like flying.

Castor had different thoughts.

He screamed the whole time and when we were finished he stood up and ran to the toilet.

I went in front of the door of the toilet.

'Castor? You're okay?'

Castor came out of the room.

'Y...yes, of course.'

I chuckled.

'Let's go into the ghost train.'

It was the scarriest thing Castor ever saw.

He held my hand the whole time. He didn't even realize it and I smiled.

The last thing we went in was the hugest rollercoaster I ever saw.

We drove up again and Castor looked shocked.

'F...Frau?'

'What is it?'

'If we don't survive this, you should know one thing.'

'What.'

'This...is...all...your...fault.'

I smiled and a slight smile was to see at Castor's face, too.

It was a fast ride and Castor was happy when we entered the bus and drove back to the church.

But somehow I think, that the day was funny...even for him.

The end

What should the next flashback be about?


End file.
